Talk:The Target
To do Second pass #Start an appearances subarticle. #Break down the episode into scenes and record time codes for reference. #Write a list of characters in the episode. #Match the character list to the credits or list them as uncredited. #Write a summary of the episode's plot. #Write a list of first appearances for the episode.--Opark 77 (talk) 16:06, August 20, 2012 (UTC) #Write a list of deceased characters for the episode. Characters #Ensure all characters have an article. #Ensure all character articles have an image. #Ensure all character articles are updated to reflect their appearance in this episode.--Opark 77 (talk) 15:19, September 14, 2012 (UTC) ##Ensure all starring character articles are updated to reflect their appearance in this episode.--Opark 77 (talk) 15:19, September 14, 2012 (UTC) ##Ensure all guest starring character articles are updated to reflect their appearance in this episode.--Opark 77 (talk) 15:19, September 14, 2012 (UTC) ##Ensure all uncredited character articles are updated to reflect their appearance in this episode.--Opark 77 (talk) 15:19, September 14, 2012 (UTC) #Ensure all starring character article's biography sections are updated with a summary of their appearance in this episode. #Ensure all guest starring character article's biography sections are updated with a summary of their appearance in this episode. #Ensure all uncredited character article's biography sections are updated with a summary of their appearance in this episode. Season #Put the episode image into the episode table on the season article. #Update the episode table with the episode synopsis. #Update the season article to list the cast of the episode. #Update the season article to list the crew of the episode. Reception #Read some reviews of the episode and add them to the see also section. #Summarize the reviews in a reception section. #Find out the Nielsen ratings / network ratings figures for this episode. Illustration #Check youtube and upload videos relating to this episode. #Check for promotional images relating to this episode and add them to a gallery. #Add images to the plot summary (~5). Recap #Start a recap subarticle. #Write a detailed recap of the episode. #Illustrate the recap with images of each scene. Trascript #Transcribe the episode. --Opark 77 (talk) 13:07, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Done Basics #Write a lead section with key details. #Add an infobox. #Make sure the article is categorized.--Opark 77 (talk) 21:35, September 21, 2012 (UTC) #Add external links - official site, IMDb, wikipedia. After airing #Add an image.--Opark 77 (talk) 21:35, September 21, 2012 (UTC) #Update the lead.--Opark 77 (talk) 21:35, September 21, 2012 (UTC) #Ensure the credits here match the episode. #Write a short plot synopsis (<500 words).--Opark 77 (talk) 21:35, September 21, 2012 (UTC) #Import the wikipedia version of the article if available.--Opark 77 (talk) 21:35, September 21, 2012 (UTC) #Copy edit the wikipedia version.--Opark 77 (talk) 21:35, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Cast #Ensure all new cast members have an article. #Ensure all new cast articles have an image. #Ensure all cast articles are updated to reflect their role in this episode. See Cast updates below. Started August 21, 2012.--Opark 77 (talk) 15:39, September 12, 2012 (UTC) ##Ensure all starring cast articles are updated to reflect their role in this episode.--Opark 77 (talk) 15:39, September 12, 2012 (UTC) ##Ensure all guest starring cast articles are updated to reflect their role in this episode.--Opark 77 (talk) 15:39, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Cast updates Starring #Dominic West--Opark 77 (talk) 15:57, August 21, 2012 (UTC) #John Doman--Opark 77 (talk) 21:55, August 27, 2012 (UTC) #Idris Elba--Opark 77 (talk) 22:11, August 27, 2012 (UTC) #Frankie Faison--Opark 77 (talk) 22:24, August 27, 2012 (UTC) #Larry Gilliard, Jr.--Opark 77 (talk) 22:36, August 27, 2012 (UTC) #Wood Harris--Opark 77 (talk) 22:47, August 27, 2012 (UTC) #Deirdre Lovejoy--Opark 77 (talk) 11:40, September 2, 2012 (UTC) #Wendell Pierce--Opark 77 (talk) 11:47, September 2, 2012 (UTC) #Lance Reddick--Opark 77 (talk) 11:56, September 2, 2012 (UTC) #Andre Royo--Opark 77 (talk) 12:20, September 2, 2012 (UTC) #Sonja Sohn--Opark 77 (talk) 15:57, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Guest starring #Peter Gerety--Opark 77 (talk) 12:35, September 2, 2012 (UTC) #Seth Gilliam--Opark 77 (talk) 12:42, September 2, 2012 (UTC) #Domenick Lombardozzi--Opark 77 (talk) 17:03, September 9, 2012 (UTC) #Leo Fitzpatrick--Opark 77 (talk) 17:03, September 9, 2012 (UTC) #J.D. Williams--Opark 77 (talk) 17:17, September 9, 2012 (UTC) #Hassan Johnson--Opark 77 (talk) 17:28, September 9, 2012 (UTC) #Michael B. Jordan--Opark 77 (talk) 17:37, September 9, 2012 (UTC) #Clayton LeBouef--Opark 77 (talk) 17:46, September 9, 2012 (UTC) #Melanie Nicholls-King--Opark 77 (talk) 12:14, September 10, 2012 (UTC) #Doug Olear--Opark 77 (talk) 12:25, September 10, 2012 (UTC) #Delaney Williams--Opark 77 (talk) 12:40, September 10, 2012 (UTC) #Richard DeAngelis--Opark 77 (talk) 21:21, September 11, 2012 (UTC) #Wendy Grantham--Opark 77 (talk) 21:27, September 11, 2012 (UTC) #Michael Kostroff--Opark 77 (talk) 15:08, September 12, 2012 (UTC) #Michael Salconi--Opark 77 (talk) 15:16, September 12, 2012 (UTC) #Ingrid Cornell--Opark 77 (talk) 15:21, September 12, 2012 (UTC) #Larry Hull--Opark 77 (talk) 15:27, September 12, 2012 (UTC) #Lucy Newman-Williams--Opark 77 (talk) 15:32, September 12, 2012 (UTC) #Michael Stone Forrest--Opark 77 (talk) 15:38, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Crew #Ensure all new crew members have an article.--Opark 77 (talk) 16:06, August 20, 2012 (UTC) #Ensure all new crew articles have an image.--Opark 77 (talk) 16:06, August 20, 2012 (UTC) #Ensure all crew articles are updated to reflect their role in this episode.--Opark 77 (talk) 13:42, September 14, 2012 (UTC)